Recently, liquid crystal display devices of a lateral electric field mode have been put into practical use. In the lateral electric field mode, liquid crystal molecules included in a liquid crystal layer are driven by using an electric field produced between a pixel electrode and a common electrode provided on the same substrate. As an example of the liquid crystal display device to which the lateral electric field mode is applied, a liquid crystal display device comprising a first spacer provided near a contact hole, at a place where it overlap a drain electrode of a switching element, and a second spacer provided at a position different from the first spacer has been proposed.
Requirement for higher definition has recently been increased, and there is a tendency that a pixel pitch is reduced. As a result, a pitch between the contact holes provided at the respective pixels is also being reduced. In specifications in which the contact hole is provided on a substrate on one side and a spacer provided on the other substrate is located close to the contact hole, when a misalignment between a pair of these substrates occurs, the spacer may fall into the contact hole, making it impossible to maintain a desired cell gap, and the display quality may be deteriorated.